Rivalidad entre compañeros
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Roy Mustang tiene un rival por el amor de Riza Hawkeye? HISTORIA TERMINADA
1. El inicio de todo

FMA no pertenece, le pertence al gran Hiromu Arakawa y esto de escribir lo hago como pasatiempo.

-Espero que les guste este fic, espero sus reviews

**RIVALIDAD ENTRE COMPAÑEROS  
CAP 1 "EL INICIO DE TODO"**

Los rayos del sol anuncian que la luna y las estrellas se han marchado y también que hay que laborar de nuevo. Como todas las mañanas siempre se preparaba para dirigirse al cuartel en donde siempre y como de costumbre siempre seria la primera en llegar, aunque ella sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal y que nunca hubiera pensado hacer, eso era su unica inquietud que dominaba sobre su cabeza... salir con Havoc.

Quién lo hubiera pensado... Hawkeye saliendo con Havoc. Ella sabía que eso no era lo correcto ya que de esa forma estaría lastimando a Havoc al fingir un sentimiento que en realidad siempre lo había sentido por el coronel Mustang. Era una ironía, ya que el coronel nunca se fijaría en ella o al menos eso pensaba ella... y Havoc... que decir él se está ilucionando demasiado con ella. Todo empezó cuando ambos se quedaron trabajando a altas horas de la noche...

FLASHBACK  
Riza se mantenía ocupada mientras organizaba unos papeles muy importantes que al día siguiente se los entregaría al coronel para que los firmara y Havoc se ofreció para ayudarla poniendo una excusa "Es muy peligroso que una mujer se quede sola en un edificio a altas horas de la noche", Riza no tuvo otra más que aceptar.

Mientras pasaba la noche Havoc sólo se la pasaba observando a Hawkeye, en lugar de apoyarla con su tarea. Riza no podía realizar bien su trabajo porque una persona que estaba delante de ella estaba observando cada movimiento que realizaba.

Hasta que ella ya estaba completamente harta y dijo "Segundo teniente Havoc podría dejar de observar cada movimiento que hago, por favor?" (OK no recuerdo el rango de Havoc pero si estoy en lo incorrecto y si alguien lo sabe por favor me lo podían decir? gracias)

Havoc sólo reaccionó mientras decía "¿Qué es lo que ha dicho primer teniente?"

Riza ya un poco más desesperada pero tratando de mantener la calma respondió "Lleva todo el tiempo mirándome y no me puedo concentrar en mi trabajo mientras me miran"

Él respondió "Bueno si es eso, entonces dejaré de contemplarla"- lo último lo dijo un poco apenado.

"Perdón¿escuché bien?" Preguntó Riza.

"...Bueno Riza... pues es que apenas el otro día me di cuenta de la gran belleza que posees y... pues me preguntaba si podríamos salir algún día"- lo dijo con la mirada hacia abajo, con un rubor sobre sus mejillas y con la mano derecha sobre su cabello.

Riza tenía una mirada de asombro, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado por parte de Jean (XD tiene nombre de mujer), así que sólo acertó a responder "No sé que decir... pero tal vez algún día podríamos tomar un café" su cabeza analizó lo que acababa de decir, se sentía mal por dentro al "aceptar" la invitación de alguien por el cual sólo lo ve como un compañero mientras ella amaba en secreto a otro hombre.

Después de haber terminado con su trabajo la teniente se marchó a su hogar para descansar después de tanto laborar y no haber rechazado la invitación de Havoc.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Continuará...


	2. Si supieras la verdad

**CAP 2 "SI SUPIERAS LA VERDAD"**

Riza se terminó de arreglar y se dirigió hacia el cuartel y como era costumbre ella siempre era la primera, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa de que Havoc estaba ahí parado con un ramo de rosas rojas esperándola. Hawkeye estaba atónita por lo que el segundo teniente estaba haciendo, incluso también asustada porque tal vez pudiera llegar a sentir algo por su compañero.

Havoc le entregó el ramo diciendo "Buenos días Riza", ella sólo las tomo y dijo débilmente "Gracias".

En eso entran Fuery, Falman y Breda como si nada hubiera pasado aunque ellos estaban espiando.

Todos tomaron su lugar de trabajo y por la puerta entra el coronel, sus subordinados hicieron el saludo militar, Riza mencionó "Coronel", Mustang contestó "Si Hawkeye", "¿Recuerda los papeles que estaba organizando el día de ayer señor?" "...¡Ah! Esa torre inmensa de hojas, sí que pasa con eso teniente" "Sólo necesitan su aprobación" "¡¿Qué quiere que firme todo eso?!" "Son órdenes superiores señor" "..." "Coronel" "..." "Coronel!" "Pues ya que..."

Mustang dirige su mirada hacia el escritorio de Hawkeye y se encuentra son el ramo de rosas "¿Y ese ramo teniente?"... Riza se pone un poco incómoda con la pregunta "Señor, me las obsequió un admirador" "...Ya veo"

Al parecer Mustang no le había dado gran importancia, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de saber quién le había obsequiado el ramo cuando se puso a razonar "¿Y por qué estoy sintiendo esto?"

Era la verdad, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado y mucho menos con Hawkeye, eso lo tenía confundido.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se encontró con un Havoc tratando de iniciar una conversación con Hawkeye. Ese hecho provocó un poco de molestia sobre Mustang... cuadno reaccionó y se puso a pensar ¿Por qué me molesta que Havoc se le acerque a Hawkeye? Todo el tiempo lo estuvo razonando... Hawkeye siempre ha estado a mi lado, pretegiéndome y ayundándome cuando lo necesito... Havoc casi no le dirige la palabra a Hawkeye... y ese ramo de flores... ¿Por qué Havoc se ofreció la noche anterior a ayudarla?... entonces enlazando todo llego a la conclusión de que Havoc está enamorado de Hawkeye.

Pero por qué me molesta verlo con ella?...Entonces eso significa que yo también estoy enamorado de ella.

Mustang dirigió su mirada a Hawkeye, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era, esa tez blanca, ese rubio cabello haciendo contraste con sus ojos marrón.

De ahora en adelante Mustang se propondría un objetivo... llamar la atención de su teniente para así brindarle todo su cariño.

continuará...


	3. Confusión

**CAP 3 "CONFUSIÓN"**

Esa mañana Mustang se había esmerado en llegar temprano y así lo consiguió, iba abriendo la puerta cuando se encontró con un Havoc con otro ramo de rosas diciendo "Buenos días Riza".

Mustang hizo un ademán de toser, entonces Havoc salió de su "dimensión" y muy apenado mencionó "Coronel es usted, lo siento lo confundí con la teniente" "Ya me di cuenta..." Mustang dijo lo último con un tono serio y prosigió "Havoc ¿sabe? no sé si lo que vaya a decir lo tome a mal pero yo..." Mustang no pudo terminar su frase ya que la teniente había entrado a la habitación dando buenos días.

Mustang contestó el saludo y se fue a sentar a su escritorio, Havoc le entregó el ramo de flores a Riza y Roy tosió, acto que provocó que Riza y Havoc voltearan hacia él, Mustang puso de pretexto "El café está horrible, esto va de mal en peor", aunque en realidad lo hizo para evitar que Havoc prosiguiera con la conquista de Hawkeye.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas entre trabajo y más trabajo cuando Mustang le pidió a Hawkeye que lo siguiera, mientras iban caminando por los pasillos el coronel mencionó "Teniente no estoy de acuerdo con la relación que lleva con el segundo teniente Havoc"

Riza se impresionó por lo que estaba diciendo Roy y habló "Pero...¿por qué dice eso señor?" Mustang contestó "Usted sabe que aquí no se aceptan relaciones personales entre el personal, y si se desobedece esa regla los dan de baja y..." Mustang dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con Riza y continuó "...no quiero perderte Riza"

Dicho esto Mustang se retiró del lugar.

Riza aún más impresionada y con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas de que la haya llamado por su nombre y no Hawkeye o teniente como era de costumbre, entonces existía una posibilidad de que Roy sintiera algo por ella.

Ese hecho podía ser pequeño pero para Riza fue muy grande y especial, además de que esto trajo confusión, por no saber que debía de hacer...tal vez lo pensaría mientras iba en camino hacia casa.

Continuará...

Eso es todo por el momento -.- disculpen si no son muy extensos los capítulos, es que mi "especialidad" son los songfics y este es mi primer fic dividido en capitulos, así que por eso son tan cortos...

agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han brindado, en verdad se los agradezco mucho, tmbn agradezco a las personas que se toman unos minutos y me envian reviews, en verdad son tomados en cuenta...

me retiro, esperando que les agrade mi trabajo -sono muy maduro xD-

sayonara!


	4. Rivalidad

**CAP 4 "RIVALIDAD"**

Mustang tuvo que regresar a su oficina para recoger sus cosas y retirarse hacia su casa. Y ahí fue cuando se encontró con su ahora "rival" y recordó que no había terminado una pequeña conversación con él.

"Havoc ¿recuerda que quedó una conversación incompleta?" "Sí señor la recuerdo muy bien, puede proseguir en lo que se había quedado".

Mustang antes de hablar analizó como lo iba a decir "Havoc, he notado que ha estado saliendo con la teniente Hawkeye", Havoc mantuvo un silencio para contestar "Sí señor y estoy muy feliz, pero... ¿qué tiene de malo?".

Y ahí fue cuando Mustang explotó "Porque yo la a..." cuando entró en razón y no terminó su frase... porqué le está diciendo esto a Havoc.

"Señor, no me diga que usted... también siente algo por ella" Mustang calló y luego en voz baja dijo "Eso ya no es asunto suyo", Havoc por obvias razones se pudo dar cuenta de que Mustang también sentía algo por Riza, y se empezaría por así decir una "competencia" por el amor de una chica.

Así pasaron los días, cuando Riza estaba conversando con alguno de los dos, el otro llegaba y se anexaba y así poco a poco iba apartando al otro para que sólo se quedara con Riza.

También los pequeños detalles como rosas, chocolates, peluches, invitaciones se le presentaban a Riza por parte de los dos.

A decir verdad Riza estaba demasiado confundida ya que de la noche a la mañana Roy la había empezado a invitar y a mostrar interés en ella, era muy extraño y como una casualidad de que al poco tiempo de que saliera con Havoc , él se mostrara celoso.

Pero al mismo tiempo era gracioso ya que era entretenido ver las expresiones que mostraban sus rostros cuando el otro le estuviera diciendo frases halagadoras a ella e inmediatamente iniciara el otro una conversación distinta.

Havoc era muy expresivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos pero Roy... era muy frío, tal vez oculta sus sentimientos porque tiene miedo, temor de como la gente pudiera reaccionar.

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------

Eso es todo por el momento -.-

muchas gracias a las personas que me hacen llegar sus reviews y sobre todo el apoyo que me brindan n.n

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo XD


	5. Recuerdos primera parte

CAP 5 "RECUERDOS" (PRIMERA PARTE)

Día de descanso para Mustang, eran las 10 de la mañana y él todavía se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, pero no estaba dormido, de hecho estaba pensando en como hacer que Riza se olvidara completamente de Havoc, en ese momento fue cuando una imagen del pasado se pasó por su mente, esa imagen era de cuando se conocieron.

FLASHBACK  
"¡Les juro que soy inocente!" gritaba Riza por todos lados. Entonces fue cuando el juez dio su sentencia "Señorita Hawkeye usted está libre de todos los cargos, pero no tendrá completamente su libertad, estará custodiada por uno de los militares, usted sabe sólo por seguridad"

Y así terminó el juicio, fue cuando ahí se conocieron... Roy era el militar del que estaría custodiada.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye" mientras decía esto tenía extendida la mano para saludarlo.

"Coronel Roy Mustang, y el gusto es mío por conocer a una señorita muy hermosa" le tomó la mano y se la besó.

Riza estaba muy apenada por varias razones, una que el coronel era muy atractivo, que le dijo algo muy halagador y por último el beso en la mano.

Iban viajando en el auto y Mustang inició a conversación "Dime... y ¿por qué estabas en juicio?", Riza respondió "Mi amiga me acusó de haber iniciado un incendio en su casa , pero juro que yo no lo hice" él contestó "Tranquila, no te preocupes ya estás libre de todos los cargos, además yo te creo" lo dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Un pequeño rubor se hizo presente sobre las mejillas de Riza... y Mustang le preguntó "¿Dónde está tu casa?", Hawkeye bajó la mirada para contestar "Pues yo vivía en la casa de mi amiga, pero con eso del incendio y además ella me advirtió que ya no la volviera a buscar, entonces no tengo casa" "Ya veo, si quieres puedes estar en la mía" "Pero..." "No te preocupes, sólo vivo yo, así que hay mucho espacio" "Muchas gracias"

Después de un largo camino por fin llegaron a la casa de Mustang que en lugar de casa parecía un basurero, envolturas de comida tiradas en el suelo, ropa sucia por todos lados.

"Puedes dormir en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá" Mustang le mencionó a la chica, ella sólo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y luego dijo "Pero tendré que limpiar todo este basurero" dicho esto se recogió el cabello y luego se dirigió a donde estaban unas escobas casi nuevas porque parecía que Mustang no limpiaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y comenzó a barrer, juntando toda la basura en un monte, Mustang reaccionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo Riza e inmediatamente corrió a quitarle la escoba "No puedo aceptar que hagas esto" "Pero..." "Yo lo haré" "Si quieres" y le soltó la escoba lo cual provocó que Roy se callera al suelo, Riza sólo contuvo la risa (o.o) pero se dibujó una sonrisa sobre su rostro... ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntaba Roy "No, nada" "Te dió risa que me caí ¿verdad?" "..." "Dime" "Un poco, es que fue muy gracioso" "Si tú lo dices..." Roy se levantó y se aproximó hacia la chica y le quitó lo que le sujetaba el cabello "¿Sabes? te ves más linda con el cabello suelto que recogido".

Riza estaba nerviosa y aún más cuando vió que los labios de Roy se aproximaban a los de ella. En cambio Roy estaba tranqulo, probando los labios de Riza que eran dulces y suaves.

Pasaron así unos minutos para luego separarse, ninguno de los dos dijo algo... "Yo voy a seguir limpiando" Riza dijo lo anterior y comenzó de nuevo a limpiar.

En una de esas encontró un libro de alquimia e inmediatamente corrió a mostrárselo a Mustang "¿Y este libro?" preguntó Riza... "Lo estaba leyendo" "¿Eres alquimista?" "Sí y no sólo alquimista sino un alquimista estatal" "Eso sí es interesante"

Llegó la noche, Riza no contuvo el sueño y se durmió recostada sobre el sofá así pasó un rato, Roy regresó de un mandado que Riza le había mandado y la observó dormida, tan tranquila, tan hermosa, era un ángel caído del cielo.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia su cama que era donde inicialmente dormiría, la recostó y la cubrió con las cobijas, él se fue hacia el sofá.

El sol se hizo presente y provocó que Riza abriera lentamente sus ojos marrón para encontrarse frente a ella un enorme arreglo de flores, se levantó y se dirigió hacia éste para leer la tarjete que decía:  
_Para una mujer hermosa como un flor  
Roy_

Riza se ruborizó, Roy era muy detallista y muy expresivo con sus sentimientos; en ese momento Mustang entró a la habitación cargando una charola con el desayuno.

"Ya viste esas flores" "Son muy hermosas Roy, muchas gracias" "Pero o más hermosas que tú" y de nuevo un rubor sobre las mejillas de Riza.

"Te traje el desayuno, yo mismo lo cociné", Riza comió el desayuno y dijo "Roy, entraré a la milicia" "Pero... ¿por qué?" "Para protegerte como forma de agradecimiento en todo lo que has hecho por mí" "Ya veo, pero me lo agradecerías aceptando si quieres ser mi novia"

Continuará...

-------------------------------------------

eso es todo por el momento, muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n

nos leemos!


	6. Recuerdos segunda parte

**CAP 5 "RECUERDOS" (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

_"Te traje el desayuno, yo mismo lo cociné", Riza comió el desayuno y dijo "Roy, entraré a la milicia" "Pero... ¿por qué?" "Para protegerte como forma de agradecimiento en todo lo que has hecho por mí" "Ya veo, pero me lo agradecerías aceptando si quieres ser mi novia"_

Riza estaba un poco impresionada por lo que Mustang le había propuesto, pero también estaba feliz así que rápidamente le dio una respuesta afirmativa.

Mustang estaba tan feliz que no lo pudo contener y abrazó a su ahora novia.

Minutos después se separaron y Riza mencionó "Pero de todos modos entraré a la milicia" "No puedes" contestó Mustang "Pero... ¿por qué no?" "¨Porque es muy peligroso" "Pero... no me importa, yo voy a entrar y punto, además si de verdad me quieres me permitirías ingresar" Riza comenzaba a gritar en forma de desesperación "Riza cálmate" "Quiero estar sola, por favor" Riza bajó su tono de voz.

Roy se retiró de la habitación... Riza tomó un trozo de papel, un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir...  
_Me iré, a un lugar donde pueda cumplir mis objetivos... ¿Sabes? creo que esto entre nosotros fue muy rápido, pido que me des un tiempo por favor, ya no te daré problemas y espero pronto encontrarnos en el ejército. Riza._

Ella salió de la habitación y puso la nota dodne Riza aseguraba que Roy la vería y la leería, Roy estaba tomando una ducha así que no se daría cuenta de que salió de la casa.

Cuando Mustang salió, vió la nota y lo primero que hizo fue leerla, despues de esto buscó a Riza por toda la casa pero no la encontró.

Se sentó en el suelo y sus ojos se vidriaron, a partir de ese día Roy se volvió frío con sus sentimientos y comenzó con sus numerosas citas, tal vez para olvidar a Riza, pero no sabía que el destino iba a tener la gracia de vovler a encontrarlos.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre el rostro de Mustang, había olvidado que ya se conocían y que él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo atrás.

De no haber sido por Havoc, tal vez no se hubiera vuelto a fijar en ella, esa chica que fue su novia por tan sólo unas horas, pero fueron muy hermosas.

Continuará...

--------------------------------------------------------

hi!

pues traigo un pequeño adelanto u.u

es demasiado corto, lo sé... pero es algo a nada, no? XD

agradezco sus reviews! muchas gracias!


	7. Memorias

**CAP 6 "MEMORIAS"**

Riza estaba en su habitación acompañada del pequeño Black Hayate, y como era de costumbre el perrito le estaba lamiendo la planta del pie para que le diera de comer. Y así fue Riza se levantó y le puso comida en un pequeño tazoncito.

Pero no iba a comer Black Hayate tan rápido, primero hizo que le diera la pata, luego la otra y que se sentara (OK como se vio en el episodio 37 llamado full flame alchemist XD). Ella miraba como su mascota se alimentaba cuando comenzó a recordar el día en el que le fue asignada y se encontró de nuevo con Roy Mustang.

FLASHBACK  
Roy estaba contemplando la ventana, no lo hacía porque tuviera una linda vista sino que era para pasar el tiempo porque ese día le serían asignados sus subordinados; estaba un poco nervioso porque no tenía la más mínima idea de quiénes serían, como se tratarían, el típico nerviosismo que sientes cuando vas a conocer a alguien nuevo.

Tocaron la puerta, dio confirmación para que entrara a la habitación, vio que eran varias personas, las primeras 4 eran hombres, pero... la última era una mujer y no cualquiera sino que era Riza, esa mujer de la que Roy se enamoró profundamente.

Todos se presentaron, nombre e información sobre sus destacadas acciones; ambos hicieron como que no se conocían, se ignoraban y no se dirigían ni por error la mirada.

Mustang dio permiso para que se retiraran pero le pidió a Riza que se quedara unos momentos para hablar, y así lo hicieron.

"Riza¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó un Roy un poco alterado  
"Se lo dije en la nota que le deje ese día, señor"  
"Riza deja el formalismo por favor"  
"No puedo señor, usted es mi autoridad y me debo de dirigir hacia su persona de manera respetuosa"  
"Pero como mi subordinada debes de acatar mis órdenes, te ordeno que dejes la formalidad, al menos en esta conversación"  
"..."  
"Riza..."  
"Sí, señor... lo que usted diga"  
"¿Por qué haces esto?"  
"Porque como decía el libro de alquimia que tenías... intercambio equivalente"  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"  
"Te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida y te seguiré hasta la cima"  
"¿Estás diciendo porque te brindé casa tú me lo vas a regresar estando en la milicia, arriegando tú vida al tratar de protegerme?"  
"Sí es eso..."  
"¡Riza¿has perdido la cabeza?"  
"No, esa es mi meta y nada podrá evitarlo, ni aunque seas tu Roy"  
"..."

Riza dio la media vuelta y se dirigó hacia la puerta

"Aún no te puedes marchar"  
"Pero... ¿por qué no?"  
"Porque no te he dado autorización para que te marches"

Roy caminó hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros y le dio la media vuelta para quedar cara a cara e inmediatamente la besó. Riza reaccionó de manera rápida y lo separó de ella rompiendo el beso.

"Coronel, usted sabe que esto no está permitido"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Relaciones entre el personal"  
"¿Y'"  
"Lo pueden dar de baja"  
"A mí eso ya no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar contigo"  
"Pues estamos aquí juntos coronel... tal vez no sea la maner como quiere que estemos juntos, pero..."  
"¿Pero?"  
"Permiso para retirarme"  
"Adelante"

Riza salió de la oficina y de ahí en adelante es como ya todos sabemos que es...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Debí de haber aprovechado esa oportunidad, pero la desperdicié" Riza se regañaba a sí misma en su mente, ya que si hubiera aceptado ahora estaría con Roy y no con Havoc...

Pero no se puede regresar el tiempo... el pasado no se puede modificar, si el presente sufre cambios es lógico que el futuro los presente...

Continuará...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pues eso es todo por el momento -.-

muchas gracias por sus reviews... no pues si, primero recuerdos y luego memorias XD

sayonara!


	8. Soñando

**CAP 7 "SOÑANDO"**

Era una iglesia muy hermosa, ella veía a mucha gente y familia a su alrededor sonriéndole, a decir verdad era un poco aterrador recibir tanto cariño de tu familia, cuando decidió verse a sí misma... estaba vestida de blanco, era un hermoso vestido haciendo juego con un elegante peinado y que decir de ella, lucía muy hermosa... cuando su padre la mandó a llamar

"Riza, hija... ya es hora de que salgas"  
"¿A dónde?"  
"Sé que estás nerviosa, pero serás muy feliz con el hombre de tu vida"  
"¿Me voy a casar?"  
"Claro -soltó una pequeña risa- ¿no me digas que ya te arrepentiste?"  
"No... bueno... es que la verdad ni tengo idea de con quién me voy a casar"  
"Ahora hasta pérdida de memoria... yo también me sentía así cuando me casé con tu madre, pero después recordarás este hermoso día como el mejor que hayas tenido"  
"Pero..."  
"Ya... nada de pero... no sabes lo feliz que soy hija" -sus ojos se comienzan a vidriar-  
"Papá..." -y le da un abrazo-  
"Es hora de que te entregue con tu futuro marido" -se limpia las lágrimas-  
"..."

Su padre extendió su brazo y ella rodeó con el suyo el de su padre... a continuación estaban caminando en el pasillo de en medio... el que está delante del altar, Elisya era la que llevaba entre sus pequeñas manos cargando un trozo de tela del que conformaba la cola de su vestido y ahí vio que alguien la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa, no podía distinguir su rostro estaba un poco borroso.

Y al fin llegaron... su padre le entregó la mano de su hija al hombre que la esperaba acompañado de un beso en la mejilla, en seguida se fue a tomar asiento...

Riza no tenía la más mínima idea de quién sería su esposo, cuando la imagen se aclaró y observó que era nada más y nada menos que Havoc... ella no... no pudo haber seguido con esa falsa relación hasta el punto de contraer matrimonio, no era lo que ella quería.

La ceremonia trancurrió y llegaron al punto donde el padre dice "Si hay algún impedimento, hable ahora o calle para siempre"... Al parecer nadie éstaba en contra de la ceremonia, pero en la entrada de la iglesia estaba él... el hombre al que siempre había amado... Roy estaba diciendo "Yo tengo un impedimento".

Las personas estaban consternadas, Roy se aproximó lentamente al altar mientras mencionaba "Riza, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho; pero soy un gran idiota que no pude decírtelo, tal vez sea tarde, pero yo no soporto la idea de que te estés casando con otro hoombre que no sea yo..." Riza estaba impresionada, de hecho estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Mustang... corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, él correspondió el abrazo... Riza susurrando le dijo:

"Yo también siempre te he amado, pero nunca te lo dije... a decir verdad ni siquiera sé como me pude relacionar con Havoc" -comenzó a llorar-  
"Riza, no llores, que vas a estropear el maquillaje y no te vas a ver bien" -le secaba las lágrimas-  
"Roy, yo no quiero casarme ahora ni con él, yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo"  
"Lo mismo digo"  
"¿Por qué no nos vamos?"  
"Pero..."  
"¿Pero qué?"  
"Y tu bebé?"  
"¿Cuál bebé?"  
"El que tuviste con Havoc, por eso se iban a casar"  
"¡¿Qué?!"  
"¿Tienes pérdida de memoria?"

Cuando todo parecía que iba mal, despertó, ella se encontraba en su habitación... Black Hayate ya le lamía la planta del pie para que le diera de comer...

"Así que todo fue un sueño" Riza se repetía en su cabeza... ella no quería que ocurriera lo que vio en su sueño, así que tendría que termiar su relación con Havoc rápido y hacerle saber lo que siente a Roy.

------

Era la cantina el lugar donde se encontraba Roy y con su gran amigo Maes Hughes, el alcohol no es la mejor manera de escapar a los problemas con los que te enfrentas, eso era lo que le trataba de decir Hughes a su amigo ya que llevaba varios días bebiendo y poniendose borracho (pongo d borracho a roy TOT).

"Roy, esta no es una buena salida como tú lo crees"  
"Hughes, pero es que no puedo hacer nada, ella sólo tiene ojos para él"  
"... vamos no seas tan pesimista, o ya se! necesitas ánimos y yo sé quién te los va a dar!!!"

Roy puso una cara de fastidio porque sabía que ya empezaría a sacar fotos de su hija y mostrárselas a medio mundo.

"Mira, no te da ánimos mi Elisya-chan!!!!?" -tomando una foto de una gran pila de éstas-  
"eeee... nop..."  
"¿Cómo que no?" -toma otra foto-  
"... pues no es la que yo le llamo ánimos"  
"Entonces... -deja las fotos en ese gran monte y cambia su tono de voz a uno serio- ve y habla con Riza"  
"Pero..."  
"Nada de pero!!! irás con ella y..."  
"¿Y?"  
"Le pedirás que sea tu esposa, si que te hace falta... ya te lo he dicho tantas veces y tu no sigues mi consejo..."  
"...Pero ni siquiera somos pareja"  
"Pero parecen..."  
"Como sea, iré mañana u otro día"  
"Pero irás con ella ¿verdad?"  
"Si..."  
"A bueno " -toma otra foto- "Mira esta es de cuando..."

En otra parte de ciudad central se encontraban Riza y Havoc, para ser más exactos en un restaurante italiano...

"Riza... ¿tienes algo?" -preguntaba Havoc-  
"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"  
"Porque has estado muy pensativa y un poco distraida"  
"Pues... Havoc tengo que hablar contigo"  
"Claro, ya sabes que para eso estoy"  
"Esto no es lo correcto, no sé porque desde un principio accedí a tener una relación sentimental contigo, a decir verdad yo sólo amo a un hombre, además no es justo que te esté engañando con un sentimiento supuestamente correspondido... y quisiera..."  
"Que termináramos..." -interrumpió Havoc con la mirada hacia abajo-  
"Si, sólo quiero que seamos amigos, sólo eso... perdóname Havoc"  
"No te preocupes, yo sólo quiero tú felicidad y si eso te hace feliz, no hay ningún problema"

Riza tomó sus cosas y se marchó del lugar... estaba un poco más tranquila por haber terminado algo que no estaba bien para ninguno de los dos, pero... como haría que Roy se volviera a fijar de nuevo en ella...

------

Hughes estaba en su hogar desayunando en compañía de su familia, pero estaba muy pensativo, eso le preocupó un poco a Glacier, su esposa, ya que los últimos días así estaba...

"Maes ¿estás bien?" -pregunto con un tono de voz y mirada de preocupación-  
"Claro!... pero por qué lo preguntas?"  
"Es que has estado muy pensativo"  
"¿En serio?" -colocó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y soltó una risa-  
"Sí... algo malo sucede?"  
"No... es por Roy"  
"¿El coronel Mustang?"  
"Si, es que el muy..."  
"¿El muy...?"  
"Como sea, la teniente Hawkeye ha estado saliendo con el teniente Havoc y pues eso puso celoso a Roy y él siente algo por Hawkeye"  
"¿Y?"  
"Pues no se lo ha dicho y supuestamente se lo iba a decir muy pronto, pero no creo que lo haga, así que estaba pensando la forma de poder encontrarlos a solas y que ahí se digan lo que sienten"  
"Qué buena idea Maes, pero ¿en dónde los vas a encontrar?"  
"Tengo planeado encontrarlos en un restaurante, pero que ninguno de los dos sepa que es el otro con el que va a estar, les voy a mandar a cada uno una carta sin remitente, algo así como admirador secreto"  
"Sólo lo único que pudiera llegar a fallar es si alguno de los dos no va y deja al otro plantado"  
"Roy siempre va a todas las citas que le proponen, pero Hawkeye... espero que si vaya"

Y así hizo Hughes, a cada uno le dio una carta con la dirección del restaurante, la reservación y sin remitente, Roy no tenía nada planeado que hacer y estaba triste, debía de aceptar que Riza estaba con otro hombre y él tenía que seguir con su vida, así que él pensó que sería divertido ir a ese lugar.

Riza no tenía nada que hacer, no pensaba pasársela aburrida en su casa, asi que tenía muchas posibilidades de asistir.

Llegó el dia de la "cita con el admirador secreto" el primero en llegar fue Roy, no le gustaba que las damas lo tuvieran que esperar... pasaron unos minutos cuando Riza llegó al lugar y pidió que la pasaran a la mesa que estaba reservada en la carta; su sorpresa fue ver a Roy, ella imaginó a varios hombres pero no a Mustang, eso la dejó un poco extrañada.

Pasó a tomar asiento a la mesa cuando empezaron a entablar una pequeña conversación.

"¿Qué haces aquí Riza?" -preguntó Roy-  
"Pues me invitaron, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de quien sea"  
"A mí también, que extraño, pero será una cita cuádruple?"  
"No lo sé...sólo hay dos sillas en esta mesa, así que es sólo..."  
"No creo que tu seas la que me citó o ¿si? no puedes porque tienes pareja" -lo último lo dijo en un tono de tristeza-  
"Pues verás he terminado mi relació con Jean, no sentía lo mismo que él sentía por mi, no quería lastimarlo ni jugar con sus sentimientos"  
"Ya veo, eres una persona muy comprensiva con los sentimientos de los demás"  
"Pero... quién es la persona que me citó¿fuiste tu Roy?"  
"No, yo no fui"  
"Me podrías mostrar la nota que te dieron¿por favor?"

Roy saca la nota de su bolsillo y se la entrega a Riza...  
"Roy..."  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Es la misma letra y el mismo contenido"  
"¿Estas diciendo que esto fue planeado para que nos encontráramos?"  
"Puede ser"

Esta era una oportunidad que Roy no podía desaprovechar, así que ahí le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, además lo mejor de todo era que había terminado su relacón con Havoc, así que no habría nungún problema...

------

"¿Estás diciendo que esto fue planeado para que nos encontráramos?" -preguntaba Mustang-  
"Puede ser" -respondió Riza co su típico tono de seriedad-  
"Pero... ¿quién pudo haber sido?"  
"..." -pensando-  
"..." -también se pone a pensar-  
"..." -sigue pensando-  
"¿Y si fue Havoc?"  
"Havoc no pudo haber sido, de hecho se puso muy triste cuando le pedí que termináramos con la relación"  
"... Entonces fue..."  
"¿Quién?"  
"¡Hughes!... él siempre me decía que me consiguiera una esposa y él es el único que sabe lo que siento por ti y cómo me sentía cuando estabas saliendo con Havoc"  
"Roy..."  
"Dime..."  
"Lo siento..." -baja su cabeza-  
"¿Por?"  
"Yo lo menos que quiero hacer es lastimar a las personas, por eso terminé con Havoc porque no quería lastimarlo finjiendo algo que no era verdad, algo que siento por otra persona... preo al salir con él te lastimé sin darme cuenta, te lastimé cuando entré a la milicia, te lastimé y demasiado en verdad lo siento..." -las lágrimas no se pudieron contener y se hicieron presentes sobre las mejillas de Riza-  
"Riza..." -se acerca a ella- "No te preocupes, sé que no era tu intención, sólo perseguías tu sueño... y respecto a lo de Havoc tal vez estabas confundida y sin sentir algo por él aceptaste esa relación" -con sus manos levanta el rostro de Riza y le seca las lágrimas-  
"Roy, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname" -Riza se lanza a los brazos de Mustang-  
"Claro que estás perdonada, te comprendo"  
"¿Cómo?"  
"¿Sabes la razón por la que salía con cada mujer que me lo propusiera?"  
"No, pero eres un mujeriego"  
"Salía con ellas porque trataba de despejar mi mente, tratar de olvidar lo que pasamos cuando nos conocimos porque me rechazaste, intenté seguir con mi vida y no pude, yo pensaba que ya tenía todo perdido y entonces fue cuando te asignaron como mi subordinada... todo para mí volvió a tener sentido y tuve una razón para vivir"  
"Roy... ¿por qué dices eso?"  
"Porque sigo enamorado de ti y mucho más cada día"  
"Yo... yo también te amo, pero es que estaba muy confundida"  
"Tranquila, ya no quiero que llores..."  
"Está bien..." -se secó las últimas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos marrón-  
"Es gracioso..."  
"¿Qué cosa? que se me corrió todo el maquillaje por llorar ¿verdad?"  
"No..."  
"¿Entonces?"  
"Si no hubieras salido con Havoc no me hubiera vuelto a fijar en ti, no me hubiera enamorado más para poder estar contigo...y sin la ayuda de Hughes no estaríamos aqui en este momento... Riza... **yo a ti te amaré y te daré mi vida entera**"  
"Roy... me vas a hacer llorar por cosas tan hermosas que me dices..."  
"Sólo respóndeme esta pregunta"  
"Claro..."  
"¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?"

Era una casa muy acogedora, pintada con colores claros que inspiraban paz y tranquilidad, ahí se veía Roy tomando una taza de café, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro al recordar el día en el que él le pidió matrimonio a la única mujer de su vida...

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba, él respondió al llamado y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía...

"Riza... ¿te sucede algo?"  
"Roy, me veo muy gorda... voy a subir demasiado de peso"  
"Pero Riza, no estás gorda... te ves mucho más hermosa"  
"Pero..."  
"Nada de pero, estás embarazada... y por lo que he oído eso es muy hermoso para todas las mujeres"  
"Roy, es muy lindo de tu parte... adoro cuando da pataditas...ya quiero que nazca"  
"Tranquila, sólo falta un mes..."  
"Roy..."

Riza se lanzó a los brazos de Roy y se fundieron en un tierno beso... su vida siempre va a ser feliz, ahora sólo esperan la llegada de su pequeño hijo, el producto del amor que ellos se tienen y que siempre se tendrán y como dijo Roy **yo a ti te amaré y te daré mi vida entera**.

**FIN**

* * *

Es el final de la historia, lamento mucho la demora, por eso hice un capítulo más extenso y ya abarcara el final.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejar reviews y seguir paso a paso la historia, en verdad se agradece mucho!


End file.
